


Copenhagen

by prost_girl



Category: Danish Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: AU, Danish Royals, Denmark - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: An AU in which Crown Prince Frederik meets a beautiful british girl and tries to negotiate his way around a love affair whilst being Crown Prince of Denmark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilleBrein1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/gifts).



Sloane Simpson had decided that she needed a holiday. She  _ really  _ needed a holiday. She arrived in Copenhagen, got through the airport in record time, and found her hotel. She was grateful for the lack of jet lag she wasn’t going to have to suffer through. After having a shower and changing her clothes, she plugged in her headphones and went for her first walk through the city. With Nancy Sinatra blasting into her ears, she went in search of a coffee shop. On her way, she stopped outside the official residence of the Danish Royal Family. She got out her camera to take a few photos, then carried on in her desperate search for caffeine. She found a small coffee shop, just around the corner from Amalienborg. She sat down at a table, the only one free. The shop was small and very busy. She assumed they must make good coffee. After a few minutes of sitting alone, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the lunchtime rush in Copenhagen, a man came and sat down with her. 

“Sorry, do you mind?” He said. Sloane replied that she didn’t, and he made himself comfortable.

“I’m Fred” He said.

“I’m Sloane. Sloane Simpson” She replied. He smiled and took a mouthful of his coffee.

“So Sloane, how long have you been in Denmark?” He asked, with a smile. 

“Only a couple of hours. My flight arrived this morning” She answered, smiling behind her coffee mug. He smiled in reply, and they chatted about this and that for hours. He suddenly noticed the time.

“Oh god, I really must go. Before I do, though. Would you mind if I got your number? I could show you around the city” He asked, nervously. Sloane smiled and replied.

“Of course! That’d be lovely” She put her mobile number in his phone, before they parted ways. Sloane made her way back to her hotel, her mind utterly fixed on the lovely man she’d met in the coffee shop. As Fred made his way back to Amalienborg, he tried to devise ways to tell the enchanting Sloane Simpson that he was the Crown Prince. 

 

Just as she arrived back in her hotel room, a text came through on Sloane’s phone.

_ ‘I had a great time today. Same time and place tomorrow? F x’ _

Sloane smiled as she read and re-read the message. She replied with

_ ‘Absolutely! S x’  _

She smiled, and started planning her outfit for the next day.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

After showering and sorting out his unruly, now greying hair, Frederik put on the nicest casual clothes he owned. He wanted to impress Sloane, but he also needed to tell him who he was. He couldn’t progress any further with her without telling her. He had a plan. He was nervous about putting said plan into action, but he was going to tell her. 

 

He arrived at the coffee shop around 11, and sat down at a table, waiting for Sloane. She rushed through the door like a hurricane.

“Sorry I’m late!” She said as she sat down. 

“Don’t worry about it. I just got here myself. I thought we could go for lunch at the best restaurant in town” He replied once she got herself settled.

“Sounds great, where’s that?” She asked.

“My place” He answered. She laughed and they left the cafe. He offered her his arm, and she took it gladly. They walked a longer route than normal back to Amalienborg, so he didn’t give the secret away immediately. They stopped outside the gates.

“Frederik, why are we at Amalienborg?”

“Ok, so I have something to tell you. I…”

“Frederik..”

“I’m the Crown Prince of Denmark” He said, smiling weakly at her. Sloane’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh..Oh my god” She said after a few seconds. Frederik put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“If you want to go and never see me again, that’s fine. If you do, however, want to come for lunch at the Palace, that’s slightly more fine than the first one” He said. She laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She grabbed his hand.

“So, come on then, Your Royal Highness. What’s for lunch?” She said, with a giggle. He burst out laughing and dragged her by the hand towards the gate.


End file.
